


Dirty Thoughts

by gilded_roses



Series: Fallout NPCs [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fantasizing, Masturbation, Mentions of Relaionships, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilded_roses/pseuds/gilded_roses
Summary: Curie has a dream leaving her feeling certain ways. She experiences her first orgasm as a result.Be sure to read the tags.
Series: Fallout NPCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116701
Kudos: 2





	Dirty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a new series (hopefully) where I write dirty stuff about npcs, and only npcs. If you have any requests you can go to [Tumblr](https://spicy-rubies.tumblr.com/), or leave one in the comments.

Curie blinked as she slowly woke up. The memories she had of her dream left her tingly and aching. She blushed as she remembered what had happened. She had had a rather… inappropriate dream. 

Her body pleasantly hummed and ached. She found herself unintentionally rubbing her thighs together unintentionally. She had been turned on before, but not like this. She knew what to do, but she had yet to try. 

She recalled the books she read, and the very few things she had seen as she gently ran her hands up and down her body. They stopped just under her breasts. Her hands were noticeably colder than her torso, causing a pleasant sensation as she slowly cupped herself. Her fingers splayed to lightly play with her nipples. 

She hummed quietly, pinching and pulling her nipples. A full body shiver took over her for a moment. Her panties were completely soaked through. Her hips rolled against nothing as she played with her nipples. The thought of Cait’s lips wrapped around them popped into her head. She felt guilty about thinking about her friend, but it made her wetter so she pushed the thought aside. 

After a minute she slid her hands down her body, and took off her panties. She spread her legs without meaning to. She gently moved her hand to her dripping cunt. A content sigh escaped her. 

Her right middle finger dipped into her cunt. She dragged it from her entrance to her clit. She meant to gather some of her slick to play with her clit, but she was wet enough that she didn’t need it. Her hips bucked as she flicked her clit. 

She liked the way it felt, so she repeated the motion a few more times. The third one caused a quiet moan to escape her. 

She switched up the motion, adding her ring finger in. She rubbed her clit in small circles. She started slow, but quickly picked up speed. It felt too good, and she was too desperate to go slow. Thoughts of her head between Piper’s thighs floated around her brain. She loudly moaned. 

She didn’t want to stop playing with her clit, but she felt empty. Her fingers slipped into herself with little to no resistance. She didn’t bother going slow, she wanted her release. Her hips bucked against her hand, grinding helplessly. The images of her head between Piper’s thighs changed to Preston slipping his cock into her, and fucking her. 

An almost endless stream of wimpers escaped her as she got closer and closer to coming back. Her head was thrown back into the pillows. Her short brown hair stuck to her forehead. 

Her whimpers turned into a broken sob as she finally orgasms for the first time. Her back arched up off the bed, thighs trembling, cunt squeezing down around her fingers buried inside herself. 

It took her a few moments to recover. She sighed contently as she slipped her fingers out. She wished she had done that sooner as she wondered what sex itself would feel like.


End file.
